You get the best of three worlds?
by shanacus
Summary: You thought a double life was tough? Try a triple! Lilly Truscott is Lola Luffnigal...and Alexa April. Keeping a secret from a Mom and best friend ain't easy. How will Lilly make it through? Completed.
1. LillyAlexaLola

**Disclaimer: I ain't own Hannah Montana sorry folks! **

You get the best of three worlds?

_Chapter 1: Lilly/Lola/Alexa_

_Lilly's Point of View_

It was all me, Alexa April, skate boarding champ of the nation, famous pro skateboarder even, all I was doing was practice, but hey I like the drama. Really my name is Lilly Truscott. Can I tell you a secret? Okay well I'm Lilly Truscott… and Alexa April. Oh and Lola Luffnigal. If my best friend Miley thought she had it hard with a double life! TRY TRIPLE! Of course Miley kind of doesn't know…about my triple life. She just knows me as Lilly and Lola. Nothing else. And she didn't need to know anymore. Lilly and Lola were enough. Then why did I start with Alexa anyways? Well, it's all my Mom's fault really. You see she has a big thing with gardens. Our whole front lawn is basically a garden. And my Mom didn't want paparazzi and fans all over her precious flowers. So the idea of a secret identity formed. So why didn't I use Lola you ask? Well you see, Mom doesn't really know about Lola. Or about Miley being Hannah Montana. And if Lola was always hanging around Hannah Montana Mom might notice a resemblance. So Lola was out. My sister suggested Alexa April as my name, (She was like obsessed with the letter A that week) and Alexa April was formed. I would wear a brown wig (tightly clipped may I add) and wear brown eyed contacts. And so far nobody had noticed the resemblance. And I was glad. Anyways back to practice. I had a patch of sweat on my forehead. I usually called sweat a sign of weakness. But today I wore it as a badge of honor. Man was I working hard.

"Nice tricks Alexa!" called out my pro skating buddy Mike.

"Thanks man!" I called out.

I continued with a couple more tricks when I realized my limo was here.

"Got to go sorry!" I called out.

"Alright its cool see ya!" called out Mike.

I ran into the limo. After a couple of minutes I switched limos just to make sure nobody followed me home. I took of my wig, put in my normal contacts, and changed my outfit. I stuffed everything else in my bag. I switched limos once more and then I returned home.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I shouted when I walked in.

"SHH!" said my mom. "The baby's sleeping."

"Oh sorry." I said sheepishly.

I had two siblings. Kelly who was 8 and Ted who was just a little 5 month year old.

"By the way sweetie Miley called." Said Mom.

"Oh really what about?" I asked grabbing an apple.

"Wanted to know if you could come with her to a thing tonight." Said Mom looking stern.

I munched my apple nervously. A "thing" usually meant a Hannah thing. I think Mom thought we were going to nightclubs or something.

"Oh, well can I go?" I asked.

"It's a school night!" my Mom exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"What does it matter? You let me go to Alexa things on school nights." I replied.

"But…it's different." Said my Mom.

"How so?" I asked.

Mom finally gave in.

"Oh alright." She said.

I smiled and munched my apple happily. I grabbed the phone and ran upstairs. I wondered what tonight's Hannah thing was about.


	2. Let's Move It LOLA!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, just the secret identity Alexa April. If you steal it your so dead.**

_Chapter 2: Let's Move it LOLA!_

_Lilly's Point of View_

I dialed in Miley's digits. It rang for a little while before she picked up.

"Hey Lilly." She said.

"Hey Miley, so what's the Hannah thing today?" I asked.

"Well… Hannah gets to perform live! At the mall!" exclaimed Miley.

"REALLY!? That's so awesome!" I exclaimed.

While Miley preformed I could get some clothes shopping done. Alexa needed some new boarding pants.

"Yeah so get your Lola stuff and head over to my house as soon as possible!" said Miley.

"Okay I'll be there in about 15 minutes." I said glancing at the clock.

So we hung up and I dressed in some of my flashy Lola outfits. I grabbed my new blue wig from underneath my bed and stuck it in my purse. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. Of course Mom glared at me.

"Where are you going to wear that?" she asked.

"No where really." I said.

And it was the truth. I mean the mall wasn't that big of a deal.

"I don't know if I want you wearing that…" my Mom said trailing off.

What was she talking about? All I was wearing was a sequined pink hot pink dress with tie-dye leggings. And of course ballet flats. What was wrong with that? (Don't answer that question)

"Oh come on Mom." I groaned.

"Well it's sleeveless won't you be cold." Mom said trying to find an excuse.

"I'll bring my coat." I said.

Mom sighed unable to think of another excuse.

"Bye Mom." I said kissing her cheek.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. When I finally reached Miley's house she was waiting for me. She was all Hannah-upped.

"Hey Lilly! Here you need help with your Lola wig?" asked Miley when she saw me struggling to get it pinned on.

"Yes! Thanks!" I exclaimed.

After Miley pinned it on I looked much better. My blonde hair didn't match that funky outfit.

"Hey ladies." Said Jackson who was coming in.

Oh boy. There he was.

"Looking good Lola." He said teasingly to me.

I knew he was joking but I felt my cheek grow warm. He always made me blush.

"Come on! Let's move it Lola!" exclaimed Miley.

So 'Hannah' and I went out the back door. We went down the street and snuck into her limo. Miley's Dad was already sitting there.

"Finally! What took you girls so long!" he exclaimed.

We shrugged.

After about 10 minutes we reached the mall. As Hannah rehearsed I ran to this shop called X-Press. They sold the coolest clothes there. So I saw a few pairs of pants that Alexa could wear without ripping. (Like last time) and I picked up a few things for myself. I couldn't get Lola stuff in a shop like that. I had to go to Sassy's for that.

"Hey Lola what did you get?" Hannah asked me.

I showed her my Lilly outfits. But I didn't show her the Alexa ones. Duh. I didn't want her to know about Alexa. She'd think I was stealing her spotlight or something. And I didn't want her to think that.

"Hey Hannah, hey Lola!" I heard.

I turned around. There was Oliver. He was dressed up as Owen Ohio. **(A/N: I heard that in some stories so yeah I don't own him as Owen Ohio either) **He wore a blonde wig and a trench coat. Personally I thought he looked like the biggest dork alive. But Miley thought he looked cute. I could tell she liked him. But she was always in denial about it. I sighed.

"Hey Lola you didn't show me what was in that bag." Said Hannah pointing to the bag with Alexa stuff in it.

"Yeah I did." I said quickly pulling the bag away from her.

"No you didn't." said Hannah grabbing the bag.

She opened it.

"I was right I didn't see these, what's the big deal Lola? Their just boarding pants." Said Hannah.

"The big deal is…" I said through gritted teeth.

Owen and Hannah stared at me waiting for the big deal.

"Is...Nothing…sorry." I mumbled.

"Ooh Kay then." Said Hannah.

I don't think in can wear those pants as Alexa April anymore.


	3. The Other Side of me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! Just Alexa April!**

_Chapter 3: The Other Side of Me_

_Lilly's Point of View_

So Hannah started to sing the 'Other Side of Me'. I never really listened to lyrics before, until now….

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
You make a girl feel disconnected

Man, it's so weird how I just had realized how well that song was fitting my life lately….__

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

I sighed. Part of me wanted to tell Miley and Mom about my other identities. But I didn't think they were ready yet. So I just listened to the rest.__

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me

When they song ended everyone went crazy. I clapped along with them. Oliver ahem sorry I mean 'Owen' started to dance. Err yeah, he needs some help with that. So we got into Hannah's limo and dropped Owen off and then headed for my house.

"Man that was fun." I said.

"Yeah! And the boy in the third row was so cute!" she exclaimed.

"You mean Oliver." I said nudging her.

She blushed.

"No, another boy." Said Miley.

"Uh huh." I said.

We dropped the subject though. I took off my Lola wig.

"We need better excuses for when I go to Hannah things." I said.

" I don't know what you should say though…" said Miley.

I shrugged. They dropped me off and my house. When I got there my Mom stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did they drop you off in a limo?" she asked.

"Erm, well, uh, yeah… about that, erm, bye!" I stuttered,

I ran to my room.

"LILLIAN MAVID TRUSCOTT!" yelled my Mom up the stairs.

Ugh. She used the M word. That was never good. Who names their kid Lillian Mavid? Seriously.

"Fine if you won't tell me what's going on I won't tell you who called to book Alexa April for an opening act." Said Mom in her 'now you're getting it' voice.

I sighed. I really wanted to know who had called. BADLY. But I couldn't tell Mom about Miley being Hannah or me being Lola. I had to think of SOMETHING.

"WAIT MOM! The truth is…" I began.

Think Lilly, think! Mom waited for my excuse.

"We were going to Mr. Stewart's parents annual…ball!" I exclaimed.

"What?" asked Mom shocked.

"Yup that's it! Their rich! REALLY RICH!" I exclaimed.

"Right…well in that case I'll tell you who called." Said Mom.

"OKAY WHO!" I exclaimed excited.

"Brace yourself!" Mom exclaimed.

"I'm braced!" I said.

Who was it! It had to be someone good!

"Hannah Montana!" Mom exclaimed.

"Hannah who?" I asked in shock.

"Montana!" Mom exclaimed.

Uh-oh.


	4. Alexa thing

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hannah Montana it owns me**

**Disclaimer: I WANT to own Hannah Montana. But I DON'T. I'm sorry.**

_Chapter 4: Alexa thing_

_Lilly's Point of View_

_Last time:_

"_Hannah Montana!" Mom exclaimed._

"_Hannah who?" I asked in shock._

"_Montana!" Mom exclaimed._

_Uh-oh._

My jaw dropped. Hannah Montana, as in Miley, was booking Alexa April, me, as her opening act.

"But…but… why is she booking a skateboarder?" I asked.

"Well she wants to try something new." Said Mom.

Oh boy.

"Aren't you excited! She's your favorite singer!" exclaimed Mom.

How did I put it. Um no, no way, how could this be happening! But how would I be able to explain that. So I forced a smile then ran upstairs.

The next day at school Miley was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey Lilly guess what!?" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess who I booked for my opening act!" she said in a hushed but excited voice.

"Who." I mumbled feeling even more upset.

"Alexa April!" exclaimed Miley.

She stared at me expecting me scream out of joy or something.

"A skateboarder? Why?" I asked.

"For you of course! You're going to meet her and everything!" exclaimed Miley.

"Oh thanks, but uh did she say a defiant yes?" I asked.

"Her agent said she did!" exclaimed Miley.

My AGENT. Grr Dad! I needed to have a little talk with him.

"Oh well um that's uh great… I got to go somewhere that's not here…bye!" I exclaimed while I started running down the hall.

"Um okay, I'll see you at lunch!" called out Miley.

"Sounds great see ya!" I called behind my back.

Oh man! How was I going to get myself out of this one?

After school I had an Alexa thing. Mom was pinning on my brown wig tightly.

"Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my head.

She had jabbed one too far.

"Sorry sweetie but you have to make sure it doesn't fall off." Said Mom.

I was beginning to think that wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh Yeah it would be tragedy if people wrecked your flowers." I said sarcastically.

"Lilly!" Mom scolded.

"Sorry." I said.

My little sister Kelly came in chewing her gum. It was REALLY annoying. Let me put it this way. Kelly chewed gum like how a cow chewed tat thing they chew. I don't know the name at the moment but that's how Kelly chewed bubble gum. Chew, chew, slurp, chew, blow, pop! It really gets annoying. So of course Oliver NEVER comes over my house. He's scared of gum. I'm beginning to see why.

"Kelly do you HAVE to chew that stuff." I said to her.

"Yup!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Fine whatever." I said.

I twitched at every chew she made.

"Lilly stop fidgeting!" Mom scolded at me.

"I can't! Make her leave!" I exclaimed.

"HEY!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Kelly sweetie, Lilly needs to get this wig on." Said Mom.

"SO?" asked Kelly.

"SO, you need to get your 3rd grade, gum chewing, butt out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly! Kelly baby please go downstairs." Said Mom.

"Fine I see I'm not wanted." Kelly pouted as she left the room.

"Finally!" I called behind her.

She turned around and stuck out her tongue.

When I was finally ready Mom took me to the skating park. There was Mike sitting on his board waiting for me.

"Hey Mike what up?" I asked.

"Nothing much Alexa, you ready?" he asked.

"You bet!" I exclaimed.

I waved to Mom and she drove off. As Alexa, Mike was my best friend. He was the same age as me, 14, and we competed in a lot of the same competitions. Like I said, he was pro skate boarding buddy.

So we began to practice. Both of us were competing in this HUGE competition soon.

"Whoa no way." Said a shocked Mike who had stopped skate boarding.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Hannah Montana." Said Mike.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.


	5. Secrets, secrets all around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Unless things would be A LOT different!**

_Chapter 5: Secrets, secrets all around_

_Lilly's Point of View_

Hannah Montana. That meant…MILEY was here! Oh boy. I turned around. There she was, in all her blonde hair glory.

"Oh hey Hannah." I said trying to disguise my voice.

Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me.

"Hey Alexa! Listen I'm psyched that you're coming to the concert! My best friend Lola loves skateboarding." Said Hannah.

"He he, no kidding." I said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, so I just got a ride here to you know, say how much I'm looking forward to our concert." Said Hannah.

"Wow um thanks but Mike and I need to practice so buh-bye." I said.

"Oh well okay I'll see you at rehearsal Friday, bye!" she said in her perky voice.

Hannah waved at went to her limo.

"What was that about?" Mike asked me.

"What was what about?" I asked.

"Well, it was kind of, rude." Said Mike,

"Pshhh, rude! Me? No way!" I said quickly.

"You know you could tell me anything…right Alexa?" asked Mike.

"Um maybe?" I said.

I wasn't sure. Should I tell Mike?

"Come on, enough practice let's talk." Said Mike.

"Here? The fans are practically glued to that gate." I said pointing to the fence.

Mike looked at the gate.

"Awh man!" he exclaimed.

"What, we can wait to talk." I said.

"No, not that." Said Mike.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Mike.

I peered around. He was right. Fans were at every inch of the place outside the skate park.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed.

My cell phone rang. And not my Alexa April phone. My Lilly Truscott phone.

"Hang on." I said.

I picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Lilly its Miley, guess what I just did?" she asked.

"I give up what?" I asked.

"I met Alexa April. She seems pretty cool. You know what, she was wearing your boarding pants." Said Miley.

"Oh that's…hang on what." I said.

I looked down at my pants. Oops. I had accidentally worn the boarding pants I had bought yesterday. I slapped my head.

"Uh Alexa…" said Mike.

"SHH!" I said to him.

"Who are you talking to?" Miley asked me.

"Um, Kelly." I said.

"Who's Kelly?" asked Mike.

"You meathead now shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Why does Kelly sound like a guy?" asked Miley.

"She's pretending to be someone else for a day." I said quickly.

"Wow your sister's weird." Said Miley.

"Ha, ha yeah I know right." I said.

"Yeah well anyways, I got us tickets to a movie premiere." Said Miley.

"REALLY! That's awesome! When?" I asked.

"In an about 2 hours! But I need you over my house in like 20 minutes." Said Miley happily.

I looked at the crowd. There was no way I was getting out of there anytime soon.

"I'll try my best." I said.

"Okay well bye!" she said.

"Bye." I said.

I hung up with Miley. Oh boy. I was over whelmed!

"Come on boy let's get moving!" I exclaimed to Mike.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the gate.

"Alexa what's going on?" he asked me.

"We're getting out of here." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Like this."

I began to climb the gate. And I went higher and higher.

"Come on!" I called looking down at Mike.

Oh boy, now I felt woozy. Big mistake. You see I'm only afraid of a few things. And one of them is heights. I started to droop.

"WHOA! Hang on Alexa! I'm coming up!" called Mike.

Man I was going to pass out. I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder.

"Yo, don't worry Alexa I got your back." He said.

"Thanks Mike." I muttered.

So he helped me up and over the fence. But of course the fans were at the bottom. I knew they were. But we were going to run through the crows. That's right, now let me warn you though. It can be a little rough. But not if you when you crawl and when you run. SO when we reached the bottom a bunch of people started slap us on the back, telling us they were big fans and all. And then BREAK! When made a run for it. Of course we still had our skateboards in hand. So once we hopped on there was no stopping us. Ha, I love being a pro skateboarder. Once we lost them we collapsed onto the grass of some random house and cracked up.

"Man that was awesome!" exclaimed Mike through his laughs.

"I heard that!" I agreed.

"What time is it anyways?" Mike asked.

I looked at my phone. OH NO! I had to be at Miley's!

"I got to go, bye Mike!" I exclaimed. I hopped on my skateboard. And I nearly went to Miley's house like that too! But luckily I realized what I was doing. So I went to a bathroom and changed back to Lilly. And then I went home to get some Lola stuff. So I change into another flashy Lola outfit. When I came downstairs Mom was waiting for me.

"Another ball?" she asked me looking stern again.

"So you didn't buy that did you?" I asked.

"No I didn't. But I really wanted you to know about Hannah Montana so I let it slide." Said Mom.

"Oh." I said.

"Lilly what is going on with you!" exclaimed Mom.

"NOTHING! Miley's Dad is taking us to the movies." I said.

That was partly true okay!

"In those clothes?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Lilly your lying to me, and your not going anywhere with the Stewarts until I hear the truth!" yelled Mom.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!" I exploded.

"LILLIAN MAVID TRUSCOTT!" Mom yelled.

"DON'T!" I yelled fiercely. "EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

I stormed out of there quicker then you could say Alexa April. I ran to my room and sobbed into my pillow. How could I be hiding so many things from the people I loved? I was hiding Alexa from Miley. Lola from Mom. And Lilly from Mike! How could I do this? I called Miley.

"Hello." I heard Miley say.

"Miley I can't come tonight sorry." I said my voice quivering.

"WHAT! NO! WHY NOT?!" asked Miley disappointed.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." I mumbled.

"Well…alright." Said Miley uncertainly.

I could tell she new something was wrong. Miley and I hung up and I stared at my ceiling. I had so many secrets. I was keeping my own and Miley's. Hold on! What if…what if I could so over whelmed I accidentally blew _MILEY'S _secret! Oh man! I had to figure something out…quick!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Okay well as I really got into the story I realized a Jackson and Lilly romance might not fit in well. So I don't know if it's going to happen in THIS story. Most likely in another. I'll make a Lilly and Jackson fic soon. But right now I think Lilly isn't going with Jackson. We'll see. I'll keep the Miley and Oliver though. Also I'm developing Mike's character because I want him to be a main character. So don't brush him aside. Okay yeah well that's about it!**


	6. What's up with you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana sadly.**

_Chapter 6: What's up with you?_

_Lilly's Point of View_

Everything was so confusing. Why was I hiding these things from people? It was important things too. But I couldn't do it. How did I explain this to all of them? Hi Miley! Guess what! I'm Alexa April! YO MIKE! Guess what! My REAL name is Lilly Truscott! Hey Mom! Guess what! Miley's Hannah Montana! And I'm her groupie Lola! Uh huh I could really see that working. (note: I'm being sarcastic) See my problem? Someone knocked softly on my door.

"Lilly honey can I come in?" they asked.

Ugh Mom.

"Whatever." I said.

Mom came in.

"Listen sweet heart, you know you can tell me anything…right?" asked Mom.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

"Lilly I know you're hiding something from me." Said Mom.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, it's a matter of trust really." I retorted.

"Lillian Mavid Truscott!" exclaimed Mom.

"Well it does! Do you trust me or not!? Oh and why Mavid?" I said shuddering at my middle name.

"Mavid is a lovely name! And I do trust you dear it's just I worry." Said Mom.

"But I don't want a lovely name! I want a cool name! And I can fully assure you I'm fine, no need to worry." I said.

"Just tell me what's going on with your life! I'll understand!" pleaded Mom.

"No you won't! Just trust me okay!" I said trying not to yell.

"Ooh, no you didn't." said a very annoying familiar voice.

Sure enough after that sentence I heard a pop. Kelly was eavesdropping.

"Get out of here gum worm!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her.

But Kelly put on her "I'm so young and innocent" act. She burst into tears. Mom gave me the "Is that anyways to treat your sister" look. Ugh I hate it when that happens.

"I'm sorry Kelly." I said with a fake smile.

"Kelly sweetie why don't you go play with Ted." Said Mom more as a statement then a question.

"Okay." She said.

She skipped along chewing her monstrous bubble gum.

"Baby!" I coughed.

She gave me a look but then hurried to Ted's room. Then a thought popped into my head out of nowhere. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:30, the Movie Premiere didn't begin for another hour. I smiled.

"Oh boy Mom I'm tired." I said stretching and yawning.

"It's only 5:30." Said Mom.

"I know but tough practice." I said yawning.

"Oh well, okay get some rest I'm going to cook dinner." Said Mom.

I lied down in bed and buried myself under my Hello Kitty comforter. (Hello Kitty rocks!) I knew Mom was still watching me so I pretended to snooze off. As soon as I heard the door close I popped out of bed. I aliened my pillows under the blankets to look like I was still sleeping under there. I hadn't changed out of my Lola outfit. So I grabbed my bag that had the wig and headed for the window. After trying to maneuver many ways to get out I figured out the best way was using the vines. I made sure I didn't look down. I didn't have Mike to catch me if I fell like last time. So once I reached the bottom I gave out a sigh of relief. I darted to Miley's house. I didn't have much time. Sure enough they were just about to leave.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it." Said 'Hannah'.

"Change of plans!" I exclaimed.

So Hannah helped me with my wig and we were on our way.

Oh sneaking out had been so worth it! We saw the movie "Diary of a Bad Girl" best of all we got to meet the cast! Well most of them. Emily Osment hadn't been able to make it. I sure was disappointed. Everyone said she looked like me. But I couldn't see the resemblance. But seriously the movie premiere rocked! I couldn't believe I almost missed it! After the premiere I went to Miley's house.

"Did you bring extra clothes?" Miley asked me.

"Yup!" I said pulling out my pajamas.

"Pajamas?" said Miley staring at me.

"Long story…" I began.

"And getting shorter! It's 11:58 you better get home." Said Miley.

So Mr. Stewart dropped me home. Climbed up the vines regardless that I was about to pass out from being so tired. I kind of messed up though when climbing in so I fell back into my room backwards. (Tip: Never do that) I stood up.

"YES! You did it Lilly Truscott!" I exclaimed congratulating myself.

"So how was the movie?" someone asked behind me.

I closed my eyes.

Uh-oh.


	7. Bugging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, if I did I'd have a lot of other stuff added to the show! **

_Chapter 7: Bugging_

_Lilly's Point of View_

"_YES! You did it Lilly Truscott!" I exclaimed congratulating myself._

"_So how was the movie?" someone asked behind me._

_I closed my eyes. _

_Uh-oh._

I knew that voice. But I wasn't sure, I listened carefully before turning around. Then I heard it, chew, chew, blow, pop. Now I knew. I turned around and there was Kelly. She was sitting on my bean bag chair reading a magazine nonchalantly. Ugh it was my worse nightmare. Ever since Kelly was able to speak she would take a simple thing ,like tying her shoe laces together, and make it extreme. For example when Kelly was 5 and I was 11 she was bothering me so I yelled at her. But she started to cry and scratched herself and told Mom I did it. So I got grounded for a week. It would've been better if Mom had caught me coming back from the movie premiere! But why Kelly?! She would probably tell Mom I came in smoking or something like that.

"You were out later then I expected." Said Kelly.

"Traffic." I said slowly.

I watched her carefully. She still hadn't lifted her head from the magazine. How did she I know I went to a movie premiere anyways?

"Well next time try to get home earlier, Mom was driving me crazy. Covering for you isn't as easy as it sounds." Said Kelly.

"You covered for me?" I asked stunned.

"DUH! I always do. Ever since I found out about Lola and Hannah. Why do you think Mom doesn't question you that much?" Kelly said.

"Well she had lately." I said stubbornly.

"Yeah well, I haven't bugged the room lately, but when Mom said that you were 'sleeping' I knew something was up." Said Kelly.

"Bugged? Wait…wait…wait you mean you've been leaving…" I began.

"Voice recorders in your room? Yeah. And sometimes a camera, but just to record your voice of course, I hide the stuff in the trash" Said Kelly.

"You've been bugging my room!" I exclaimed.

I was astonished. And furious. How dare she invade my privacy!? And the other part was that I was amazed. How did my 3rd grade sister even know how to do this stuff?

"Anyways I stopped recently, because one of my voice recorders wasn't taken out soon enough and thrown out." Said Kelly.

"I can't believe it! So you know about…everything?" I asked half annoyed half amazed.

"Hmm let's see, you flunked your history test, currently crushing on Jackson Stewart, think Ashley and Amber should get a life, think Oliver is a donut, oh and Miley's Hannah Montana and your Lola Luffnigal." Said Kelly.

I stared at her blankly. She was one strange little girl.

"Did that pretty much cover it?" asked Kelly.

I nodded still shocked.

"Anyways can I come to that Hannah Montana rehearsal!? PLEASE! PLEASE! In disguise of course…but please!" exclaimed Kelly acting like an eight year old again.

"FINE! On 3 conditions." I said.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY! Wait what are they?" asked Kelly.

"1. Shut up, 2. Stop bugging my room, and 3. Don't tell ANYONE about Miley as Hannah and me as Lola." I said.

"Okay!" exclaimed Kelly happily.

"Well you'll need a disguise." I said.

I was secretly happy. I have a very weird love from designing disguises. You should've seen how much fun I had doing over Oliver. Miley and I must have given him about a thousand looks. Of course Oliver's pick won over. (Oliver liked it which made Miley like it which made me stick out my tongue and say blah fine) And that was that.

It was the day before the Hannah rehearsal, and I had to practice for the tourtment with Mike again. So I got into my Alexa outfit and put my wig in my bag. I got in the car put on the wig and switched into a limo. Yes a very annoying and confusing process. Personally I love the whole thing where everyone's eyes are on me. I wouldn't mind being a famous skateboarder as Lilly Truscott. But Mom loved gardens so this was how it was. How did I get mother like mine? We are both totally different! Once I arrived to our private skate park Mike was waiting for me. When I walked in he was sitting on his skateboard looking miserable. I took my skateboard and put it next to his, and I sat on it too.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." mumbled Mike.

"What up?" I asked.

"Stuff." Said Mike.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Just stuff." Said Mike.

"Wow a whole two syllables." I said.

Mike laughed.

"Yeah, sorry." Said Mike.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just confused." Said Mike,

"About what?"

"A girl." Said Mike.

"Well I'm a girl, so I'll help you." I said.

"Okay well I like this girl named Ale..." began Mike. "Allie." He said quickly.

I nodded.

"And I don't think she trusts me." Said Mike.

"Why?" I asked.

"She always seems to be hurrying off like and I can tell she's hiding something."

"Maybe she just gets nervous around you so she kind of runs off."

"Right, maybe thanks Alexa come on we better start practice." Said Mike.

"Alright let's start!" I exclaimed happily.

At least Mike and I could do our kick butt stunts and I could forget about my problems.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about that day wait for the new chapter! I was thinking about what to write. Anyways, not my best work but it's kind of a fill in chapter. As you can see some Mike and Alexa moments in there. And it shows how Kelly is one of those annoying sisters everyone knows and loves! WHOO! **


	8. Rehearsel Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana just a box! **

**Sorry about the delayed chapters a lot has been going on in my life lately! But here is your long waited eighth chapter! **

_Chapter 8: Rehearsal Time_

_Lilly's point of view_

I freaked out. I was paretically about to DIE. It was Friday! Rehearsal time. I wasn't nervous about the performance at all, no I was more worried about the fact that if I slipped about anything...MILEY WOULD FIND OUT! I felt like my stomach was about to flip out of control while my Mom pinned on my Alexis wig. Kelly sat on my bed chewing her bubble gum. I didn't want to yell at her. I had done so earlier and she gave me the wickedest grin. I knew she would tell if I got her in trouble. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Their you go." said Mom bitterly.

She was still angry that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"Don't be so happy Mom you'll hurt yourself." I cracked trying to get her to atleast smile.

But she didn't smile. She pursed her lips. Then she walked out of the room still angry. Kelly shut the door.

"I want to go with you." said Kelly.

"Uh hah funny and smart but no sorry kid." I said.

"Whoa, hey hey not so fast that was part of our deal." said Kelly.

"It was?" I asked thinking back.

"Do you want me to take out the voice recorder?" asked Kelly.

"NO! Forget it I believe you." I said.

Kelly smiled happily. And then her bubble gum popped. Erg I hated that stupid bubble gum. But then the gears clicked in my head and BAM! I had a plan. I smile crept across my face.

"You know Kelly, if you chew that gum Miley will know it's you." I said sweetly.

Kelly put her hand over her mouth.

"What's your point." she said in a muffled voice.

"Well she can't know." I said.

Kelly stared at me.

"But I can't, I have to have SOMETHING in my mouth." said Kelly.

Hmmm. I thought it over, when I heard Ted cry. I smiled again.

"Hang on." I said.

I ran to Ted's room and grabbed the teething ring off the floor.

"Here suck on this." I said handing it to Kelly.

"A teething ring." she said shocked.

I shrugged. Kelly gave me the evil eye. And then she took out her gum resently and started to suck on the teething ring. I gave Kelly a chocolate brown wig to hide her blonde curls. I decided Kelly could get away with wearing sunglasses and I put loads of make up on her. Like I said before, I LOVE making people disguises it's just the fact of bringing Kelly along that bugged me. What if SHE let something slip. Ugh. I dressed Kelly in popstar pants and a tank top she never wore. She put on her ballet slippers and sucked on the teething ring. I held back a laugh. She looked ridiculous. Dad decided to come with me and Kelly I'm sorry I mean 'Corrie' (here secret identity name) since Mom could barely look at me. Now Kelly had a new sound instead of chew, chew, slurp, blow, POP! It was slurp, slurp, slurp. At least the old one had rhythm. Once we arrived at the collusuem my stomach flipped. Man this was it. My first actual, official, and long Alexa and Hannah meeting. I found myself breathing like my Mom when she was in labor. (Trust me she was loud and I was in the waiting room) And you usually don't feel so hot about yourself when you find your breathing like a crazy pregnant woman.

"Calm down Lilly." said Kelly.

I shot her a look.

"It's Alexa from now on." I hissed.

"Oops sorry." said Kelly.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her along.

Anyways Dad waited in the limo he was watching Smallville and what not while Kelly and I walked to the dressing room.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Hannah Montana!" squealed Kelly suddenly.

"You have. About a million times. Let me remind you, your meeting the person you threw spitballs at." I said.

"Yeah, but now I'm meeting her as a FAMOUS person not a nobody." said Kelly.

"She is not a nobody." I said defensibly.

Would other people think that way of me if they knew the truth? As we walked up the steps my Lilly cell phone rang. It said Miley. I gulped.

"Hello." I said.

"Lilly where are you!?" exclaimed Miley.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Don't you ever listen to your messages?" asked Miley.

Well no I didn't. It was a horrible habit I had. I usually never called people back. And man that bothered Miley.

"Sorry Miles I didn't." I said.

"Well I invited you to the rehearsal tonight! You can still make it, take a taxi or..." began Miley.

"NO! I'm sick!" I said quickly throwing in a hacking cough.

"But you were just..."

"Yup sick." I said through my fake coughs.

"But..."

"Well I better get some sleep...bye!"

I quickly hung up the phone.


	9. Sweet, sweet misery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana just this story.**

**I'm sorry about before I was overwhelmed with everything going on lately that I just couldn't write anymore. But now I'm back!**

_Chapter 9: Sweet, sweet misery_

_Lilly's Point of View_

I felt bad about lying to Miley really I did, but what was a girl to do? So Kelly and I walked into the coliseum.

"Alexa!' I heard somebody call.

I looked and saw it was Hannah.

"Oh hey Hannah." I said nervously.

"Wow I can't wait to see your moves, my best friend is going to love it." said Hannah with a cheerful smile.

Yeah I better like it! Their my stunts!

"Right." I said smiling.

"Too bad she's sick, I think I'm going to film it or something or maybe you can meet her..." trailed off Hannah.

"NO! I uh don't like meeting...crazed...fans." I said stuttering.

"Uh huh...well anyways you better get ready." said Hannah eyeing me.

She left and headed for her dressing room and I went to mine with Kelly or shall I say 'Corrie'. Slurp, slurp, slurp. She continued to suck on the teething ring.

Once I was called I headed up on stage ready to rehearse. I've got Nerve blared on the speakers.

I began to skate board. I did a couple of tricks. It was getting difficult to control my speed on the stage. And before I knew it I found myself crashing into a wall. Can you say ouch? Well I sure can't because I was knocked out before I could feel the pain.

I have no idea how but somehow Kelly got everyone to back away from me and called Dad. He came in wearing a disguise and drove me to the hospital apparently and Miley never found out a thing. So that pretty much explains why I woke up in a hospital bed with my parents and little sister hovering over me. I was still wearing my wig and man those pins were killing my head.

"Look she's coming to." I heard my Dad say.

I opened my eyes and stared at my parents and sister. All of them were in disguises and Kelly was still sucking the teething ring.

"You can stop sucking that now." I said annoyed.

"NO! I like it." said Kelly.

Great I started a new annoying habit.

"Are you okay sweety?" Mom asked.

"Yeah just a bit confused." I said.

"Well you were knocked out when you crashed into a wall you moron." said Kelly.

"Kelly!" Dad snapped.

"What it's true, I was watching her she didn't even try to stop." said Kelly.

Kelly was right. I had so much on my mind I was probably not thinking straight. But at least Mom was talking to me nicely again. That made me feel good.

"Well they checked you out to make sure you didn't have a concussion." said Dad.

"Do I?" I asked rubbing my head.

It didn't hurt, unless maybe that's what a concussions feels like.

"Well a slight one but you'll be fine by tomorrow." said Dad smiling.

"GOOD! I have the skate competition 1 and the concert at 7." I said.

"Your not going." said Mom suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your not going!" said Mom with a look of pain in her eyes.

She looked shaken and upset.

"But Mom..." I began.

"But nothing, you could've really hurt yourself! Your lucky it was just a stage wall! But what if...what if you fall off the drop! You could...you could..." began Mom stuttering unable to find the right words.

Then I finally realized it. Mom was WORRIED. WORRIED. That's what she always was. WORRIED. She made herself look unfair but the truth was she was WORRIED. About me, about my safety. How could I be doing this to her? I was pratically torturing her. I would run off as Lola, and she had no idea where I was. How could I do that? How could I be so selfish? She just wants me...me to be safe. And I was worrying her. Torturing her. Making her miserable. How could I do that to my sweet and kind mother! I was an awful terrible child.

And without warning I burst into tears. Which I do not do very often. I jumped up and hugged my Mom.

"I'm sorry Mom...I'm sorry." I gasped between sobs.

Mom hugged me and was crying too.

"Just let her go Kathy." said Dad.

"No Dad! That's not..." I said still bawling.

"No Sweety I want you to go, I want you to have fun." said Mom looking at me with a tear streaked face.

"Wha-what?" I asked surprised still crying miserably.

"I want you to go but then, after the concert we talk." she said seriously.

I nodded slowly. I was going to tell her I was Lola. I just had too. I had too.


	10. We're going to Disney World!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own a box.**

**The end is near! NO! But this is not the last chapter don't worry. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day loves! I hope yours rocked!**

_Chapter 10: We're going to Disney World!_

_Lilly's point of view_

On the car ride back from the hospital that night I found myself getting dizzy and I just kind of dozed off I guessed my head aching. I guess I wouldn't fully recover to the next day. That's what the doctor had said anyways.

I woke up the next morning and wasn't dizzy anymore. I felt fairly normal. But then I remembered the competition and butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I was so nervous! I only had been a pro skate boarder for a couple of months! All of the others were exsperianced! I was just an ameture! How was I going to compete against all of them!? But then I remmebered Mike. Mike. My partner, my buddy. He wouldn't let me fall. He just wouldn't. I couldn't eat. When dad offered me some waffles I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Calm on Lilly calm down." said Kelly.

Well at least that's what I think she said. She was still sucking on that stupid teething ring. Dad and Mom thought she was just going through a "phase". Uh huh yeah well they didn't have that phase next to their room.

"How?" I asked.

Kelly gave me a smile.

Before I knew it Kelly and I were dancing and singing to Best of Both Worlds.

"YOU GET THE BEST! OF BOTH WORLDS!" we sang gleefully.

We must of looked retarded. But who cares? It was in my room and we were having a blast. I never really liked my 8 year old sister, until now. We shared a secret. She was the only person who I had to confide with my current feelings of my life. Who cared if she was super annoying? Okay I did. A little bit. But I loved her, and as sappy as it sounds she was my best friend. Just like Miley. Just like Oliver. Or maybe a bit more.

So Kelly and I kept on dancing and sinign.

"CHILLIN TAKE IT SLOW THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW! YOU GET THE..." we sang but then we were interrupted.

"Lilly?! I thought you were sick!?" I heard.

I closed my eyes. Oh no. It was Miley. I turned around. Miley had a hurt look on her face.

"I was but I uh...feel better." I said stuttering.

"Really!? So you can come tonight!?" asked Miley sounding excited.

"Tonight?" I asked puzzled.

And then it hit me. TONIGHT. The concert! DOI! How could I have forgotten!?

"But I..." I began.

"Great! I'll see you there!" exclaimed Miley all happy.

I couldn't make up another excuse. She looked so happy. I couldn't bear to see that hurt look on her face again. I was going as Lola and Alexa and I knew it.

I had to get ready for the competition. Once I was ready I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself at all. I looked much older and more I don't know. Just different.

"Lilly the limo is down the block! Cut out the back!" called Mom.

Mom, Dad, Kelly, and Ted were coming later. But I needed to warm up first. So I cut out the backyard then somehow managed to get to the limo.

"Hello Miss. April." said my limo driver Rob.

"Hey Rob sup?" I asked.

Rob shrugged.

So he drove me to the skate park. And there was Mike waiting for me.

Man the competition was fierce. As Mike and I walked through the different teams we were separated. Man! I peered around looking for my company. I knew Mike would go there too. But then I bumped into a group of 5 girls.

"Oh look it's the newbie." said a tall blonde with her arms crossed.

The girls laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I had excepted this.

"Uh huh...ha ha really funny now bye bye." I said annoyed.

One girl pushed me.

"Whoa whoa hang on noob..." she said.

I DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

I shoved her.

"Leave me alone losers." I said.

"Were going to crush you in the finals newbie." said the tall blonde.

I stuck my toungue out.

Then I went to the company stand where Mike was sitting in a fold out chair.

"Where were you?' he asked.

"Looking for the stand." I replied.

So Mike and I started to warm up for our part. We were a team. We did the freestyle and everything together.

Before I knew it, it was Mike and I's turn for freestyle. I was spazzing out. Man I was nervous. I was shaking so much Mike thought I was having a seizure. On top of the ramp I wobbly went on my skateboard. I couldn't do this. But then I heard something from my right.

"CHOKE NEWBIE! CHOKE NEWBIE!"

I looked and saw none other then the group of girls that had bothered me. Oh that was it. They were getting it now. Nobody, NOBODY messes with Lilly Truscott and gets away with it.

NO ONE.

I was going to show them.

I felt myself gliding down the ramp picking up speed fast I went up the other end. The skateboard left my feet while I was up in the air. I flipped it with one foot then as coming down I felt my feet touch it land on it again. Mike was going down opposite of me. I knew by the determined look on his face he wanted to win just as much as I did.

So we went on doing our outrageously hot and cool tricks. Everyone was amazed. After we were done I wiped the sweat from my face and looked at Mike. We both grinned. We did great and we knew it. I gave him a bear hug.

"We just might of done it Alexa." said Mike.

"Just maybe." I said.

When they announced the winners I felt sick to my stomach. We had to win. We just had too.

3rd place was won by the group of annoying wanna be girls who had bothered me. The looked fairly disapointed but seeing we didn't win second place, the blonde glared at me and held her trophy high. As if to say, I know I'm better then you, but what can you do?

WE HAD TO WIN.

"And the winning duo and of the overall competition, Team Fire Blades, Alexa April and Mike Parker." said the host.

My jaw dropped. WE DID IT!

Mike and I hugged once more and ran up like a bunch of hooligans to get out trophy. They handed it to us and I stared at the girls with a smirk on my face. They looked embarrassed of course. But it was their fault.

A TV reporter came up to us.

"So now what are you two going to do?" she asked.

Mike and I grinned at each other.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!"


	11. Wig out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana people! GEES!**

**Hey everyone, I'm really glad you guys have been liking the story!**

_Chapter 11:Wig out_

_Lilly's Point of view_

I felt 10 feet tall after the competition. My parents ran up to me and kissed me. And I didn't even care that we were on TV. Kelly slapped me on the back and said:

"Good job kid."

And I giggled. And Ted...well Ted spit up on Kelly but I know he did it for me.

After all of the reporters and interviews I somehow managed home with my family. After switching what felt like a gazillion limos and switching disguises we finally got home unnoticed.

"I'm going to make a victory dinner!" cried my Mom as soon as we walked through the door.

I smiled happily. My worries on the concert subsided for awhile. I glanced at the clock. I had a whole 2 hours to be carefree.

Mom served lettuce, fries, and hamburgers. I didn't even mind the lettuce I hungrily devoured my food. Mom had made my favorites other then the lettuce. Kelly ate her fries and hamburger. Once she was done she blankly stared at her lettuce.

"Eat your lettuce sweety." Mom said to Kelly.

"I can't." said Kelly.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Why not?" asked Mom.

"I have decided to become a meataterian." said Kelly. **( Pronounced: Like vegetarian but with meat instead of vegi) **

I snorted.

"A what?" asked my Mom.

" A meataterian Mom." said Kelly acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which means..." I said.

"I don't eat plants, I think it's unfair! They don't have any rights!" exclaimed Kelly.

I burst out laughing. Kelly always came up with the weirdest and wackiest ideas to get out of eating vegetables.

"Um Kelly, plants don't have any feelings..." said my Mom.

" How do you know?" asked Kelly stubbornly.

Mom sighed.

"Fine we'll respect your beliefs." said my Mom jokingly.

I wondered for awhile if there were such people that didn't eat plants because of their feelings. Maybe my sister wasn't crazy after all. Oh who am I kidding she's nuts. I mean come on, the kid sucks a teething ring and worries about plants feelings. **( If anybody truly does these things no offense I didn't know but I mean come on! Kelly's nuts!) **But hey I love her anyways. Weird how things go.

Before I knew it, it was 5:30 and I had to get ready. Mom re-pinned my wig. I so nervous! I was going to tell Mom I was Lola after the concert! And oh what else was I nervous about? Maybe the fact that I was going to have to be Alexa AND Lola. Yeah this wasn't going to work. I grabbed my Lola outfit and wig from underneath my bed. I stuffed it in my bag. I was ready as I would ever be. Once I reached the collesium I freaked out. THIS WAS IT. The moment of truth. I had decided to be Alexa April first then once my performance was done I could come as Lola. And Alexa would be suddenly taken ill and not be able to come out of her dressing room to associate with Hannah and Lola. Uh huh I know I'm smart.

So I arrived and man was it packed! I was practically jumped by fans. They all backed off though when they saw Joe my body guard. He's kind of big. I got to my dressing room no sweat. Since I was already dressed I lazily laid on the couch resting a bit. Then the door knocked.

"Who is it!" I called.

"Hannah." said a voice.

I shot up. I ran to the mirror. Okay I didn't look like Lilly. Good.

"Come in!" I called.

Hannah opened the door.

"Hey Alexa, whats up?" she asked me.

"Nothing much I'm just waiting." I said.

"Oh, so am I for my friend Lola, she's the one I was talking about." said Hannah.

"Oh."

"Yeah I want her to come soon! She needs to see your act."

"She does?"

"Yeah! She'll love it!

"Will you be with her while your watching me?" I asked tension building.

"DUH! I want to see the look on her face!"

I swear my face turned white. This was crazy! How was I suppose to be in two places at once!

"Are you okay Alexa? You ain't looking so good." said Hannah.

"I'm fine but uh I need some rest so..." I began.

"Oh I get it okay bye." said Hannah walking out.

"Bye." I said.

I shut the door.

Lola time.

"Well this is going really well." said a voice sounding like it was from my closet.

I freaked out for only like a second. But then I heard something that relaxed me.

Slurp, slurp, slurp.

I opened my closet and sure enough there was Kelly in her disguise sitting in the closet slurping the teething ring.

"Kelly what the heck are you doing in there?!" I exclaimed.

Kelly stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"It's Corrie." she said.

"Oh right sorry." I said.

"The line for the ladies room at the concert reaches outside! And I really needed to pee!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Yeah well the last time I checked the closet doesn't have a toilet." I said.

"Well after I snuck backstage and used your bathroom back here security noticed me so I ran to hide in the closet." said Kelly.

I slapped my hand on my foreheard.

"Corrie you are such a doofus." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

I stuck my hand in her denim skirt pocket and pulled out her backstage pass.

"Look familiar?" I asked.

"So that's where I put it!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Yeah in your pocket doi." I said.

"No I mean my gum." said Kelly.

"WHAT." I said.

Kelly pointed to my hand holding the backstage pass. I realesed my grasp but the pass was stuck to my hand. I looked at my hand. Kelly's gum had been on the backstage pass! EW! Now it was all over my hand.

"OH KELLY GROSS!" I exclaimed wiping off the gum.

Kelly giggled.

"It's Corrie."

I had to laugh too. But then I remembered I had to change into Lola.

I quickly took out my contacts ( which was painful), changed into my Lola outfit, and switched into my purple wig. I ran out of the dressing room. I dashed to Hannah's dressing room.

"Hey Hannah." I said opening the door.

"Hey Lola! Good your here! Come with me." said Hannah pulling my hand.

I realized she was taking me to Alexa.

"HANG ON! I have to use the bathroom!" I exclaimed.

I sped back and changed back into Alexa. I glanced at my watch. I had to be on stage soon.

I ran out and bumped into Hannah.

"Good your here come on I want you to meet Lola..." Began Hannah.

"Alexa April your on please report to the stage." said the announcer dude.

I loved that announcer dude. I was going to make sure he got a fruit basket. He seriously rocked.

"Got to go! Sorry Hannah!" I exclaimed running to grab my gear.

This was it. I stood in the dark on stage with my skateboard. I heard I've got nerve blare through the speakers once more. Fans were screaming their heads off. Multi colored lights sprang through the darkness lighting my way. I did my best stunts. I went up the ramp and did my flip.

"ALEXA! ALEXA!" fans cheered.

I smiled and continued to go.

_I know where I stand _

_I know who I am_

I did a couple of more tricks determined not to crash into a wall.

_I would never run away when life gets bad_

_It's everything I see_

_Every part of me_

I did an Olly. This was it, my last trick.

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I've got nerve_

I successfully completed it without crashing into a wall. OH YEAH! Whose the girl!? Okay yeah my head's deflated now you can talk to me again. I walked off stage to a disappointed Hannah.

"What's wrong Hannah?" I asked.

"Lola missed it! She's still in the bathroom!" she pouted.

"Oh it's okay." I said.

Ana Cabana was Hannah's other opening act. She went on stage. Oh no. This left a whole 20 minutes or so for Hannah to try to get Lola and Alexa to meet.

I didn't know how I pulled it off but for a whole 10 minutes I continuously changed back from Lola to Alexa and Hannah still didn't catch me.

So for about the sixth time I had to change into Lola. Me and Kelly had worked out a routine. She held up my contact holders so I could just take them off and put them in no hassle. I took off the contacts. Wiped off the makeup and took off my wig. I put on my purple one. I almost ran out like that too! But I realized I had forgotten to change out of my Alexa outfit. I took off the wig. I changed into my Lola outfit. I grabbed a wig off the floor and put it on. I ran to Hannah.

I gasped for air.

"I'm here...I'm here..Lola is in the house." I said still gasping.

I was so tired.

"You aren't Lola." said Hannah.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Alexa...or maybe both." said Hannah.

She was angry. WHAT!? How did she... I looked at my hair. I had put on the Alexa wig. I was Lola with Alexa's hair. Can you say oops?

**Confusing much? Yes. I found it hard to follow myself. Ha ha, it would be a lot easier if I could act this out! But yeah so now Miley knows. Now what? **


	12. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, I own a couple of charecters though! I own Kelly, Lilly's Mom, Lilly's Dad, Ted, Mike, and Alexa April. So MWAH!**

**THE END IS DRAWER CLOSER! NO!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 12: Trust_

_Lilly's Point of view_

I blankly stared at Hannah unable to say anything. What was I suppose to tell her?

"I can't believe you." she said angrily walking away.

"Hannah wait!" I called out.

Hannah walked into her dressing room and slammed the door in my face. I let myself in anyways though. Hannah had her arms crossed and was sitting on her couch.

I slid next to her.

"I told you my secret and you don't tell me yours." said Hannah feircly.

"Well you can't blame me! You didn't tell me your at first either." I pointed out.

"But...but...ugh! But still you know mine! I told you!" exclaimed Miley.

"DID NOT! I found out!" I shot back.

Hannah stared at me and then turned around.

"Don't talk to me Lilly or Lola or Alexa." Hannah hissed.

"MILEY! Your being unfair!" I exclaimed.

"How?" she asked.

I cocked one eyebrow.

"We're even! We hid something from each other and now we know so lets just move on." I said.

"NO! Why did you hide this from me? You know I could keep it a secret!" exclaimed Hannah now looking hurt.

I did trust her. I really did. But that wasn't it. That was never it. I didn't want to tell her. I started to say something and felt a lump in my throat. I shut my mouth.

"You can;t even answer me!" exclaimed Hannah.

I had to say the truth.

"YOU ALWAYS GET THE ATTENTION!" I blurted out.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"YOU ALWAYS GET THE SPOTLIGHT! EVERYONE ALWAYS WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! BUT NOT ME! NOBODY LIKES ANNOYING, PERKY, AND CLUELESS LILLY! COULDN'T I JUST FOR ONE TIME...ONE TIME GET THE ATTENTION!" I burst out.

I had never told anyone that. Not even Kelly.

"That's why you didn't tell me?" asked Hannah a little bewildered.

I nodded. I remained quiet after my little outburst. Hannah had to go on soon. After about 3 minutes of silence Hannah spoke up.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I really am, you were right I was unfair." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry too Miley it's just I wanted something just for me..."I began.

Miley nodded.

"I know." she said.

"Friends?"I asked.

"No." she said.

"What!?" I exclaimed hurt.

We had apologized and everything.

A smile crept along Miley's face.

"Best friends." said Miley.

I smiled, and Miley and I hugged.

"Hannah Montana on in 1." said the announcer guy.

"Oops I got to go." she said.

"Okay bye."

I left the room feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I got back to my dressing room and changed back into Alexa. I was about to leave with 'Corrie' to wander around but as soon as I opened the door a fist hit my face.

"OW!" I cried putting my hand on my nose.

I saw it had been Mike.

"OOPS! I'm sorry Alexa! I was trying to knock on the door!" exclaimed Mike looking sorry.

I laughed.

"It's okay Mike, come on in." I said.

I suddenly decided something. If Miley knew the truth, and my Mom was going to find out the truth I owed Mike to tell him the truth.

"Mike I have to tell you something." I said.

Mike shrugged.

"Aw-right." he said.

"Wait here."

Mike flopped on the couch.

And right in front of him I took off my wig, contacts, and make up.

"Ta-da." I said.

"Hey Lilly." he said casually.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Lilly Truscott." he said.

"How did you..."

"When somebody called you at practice your phone said Lilly Truscott on the back, plus one time I was following your limo because I wanted to tell you something and the girl who came out wasn't you so I ran away. After I saw the phone I knew you had a secret identity." said Mike.

My jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew!?" I exclaimed.

"This was more fun." said Mike with a grin.

"NOT NICE!" I exclaimed hitting him jokingly.

Both of us burst out laughing.

"Thanks for not telling anyone though." I said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. Mike blushed. Ha ha well if guys do blush. Maybe they just turn red.

"Don't worry I never will." said Mike.

"Thanks."

2 down 1 to go.

After the concert I asked Miley if I could tell my Mom about the whole Hannah and Lola thing.

"Sure, in fact I'll come with you." said Miley happily.

So Miley walked into my house as Lola and Hannah Montana. Mom had left the concert after my act. Ted had started screaming is head off.

"Hannah Montana!"Mom exclaimed.

"No." said Hannah.

She took off her wig and let her brown curls down.

"Miley." Mom said in disbelief.

"And I'm..." I said taking off my wig.

"Lilly." said Mom.

"That's where I've been going with the Stewarts! To Hannah Montana things!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it's my fault Mrs. Truscott I told her not to tell her family." said Miley.

"It's quite alright Miley after all we know how hard it is to keep..." began Mom. "A secret."

"Mom she knows about Alexa." I said.

"How?"asked Mom.

"Found out." said Miley proudly.

"Well now things can get easier!"exclaimed Mom.

We laughed.

"Why don't you spend the night Miley?" asked Mom.

"Sure let me just phone my Dad!" said Miley happily.

I felt so much better. The world was off of my chest. I could finally feel comfortable again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Not over yet! Almost though. Anyways I am thinking of writing an Oliver based story. You know only Oliver's point of view type of story. Like how I did this one. I have a pretty rough idea on what it's going to be. It's going to be called "How to Save a Life" but if I write this story I must warn you it will be sad, tragic, and heroic. The story will involve death (maybe), sickness, fire, and a hero, (One guess who) Please leave a review and tell me if you would like a story like this. **


	13. No Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! PSHHH! **

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 13: No Secrets_

_Lilly's Point of view_

Miley's dad said she could sleep over so we were sitting in my room munching on chips

"I say we make a pact." said Miley.

"Mmmph." I mumbled still eating my chips.

"No secrets, we tell each other everything." Miley declared.

"Didn't we already do this?" I asked.

Miley narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay." I said.

"I ,Miley Melanie Stewart , promise to always tell my best friend the truth and nothing but the truth." she said formally.

"Ditto." I said.

"LILLY!" groaned Miley.

"Fine, I Lillian...Truscott..."

"Your middle name too."

I rolled my eyes.

"I, Lillian _Mavid _Truscott, promise to always tell my best friend the truth and nothing but the truth." I said gruffly.

Miley snorted.

"Mavid." she said.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"So anything you want to tell me?" asked Miley.

"Um...I kind of like my friend Mike." I admitted.

"And I kind of like Oliver." said Miley,

"DUH!" I exclaimed.

"Anything you don't like about me sometimes?" asked Miley.

I pretended to think.

"This might take awhile." I said.

"UH!' exclaimed Miley pretending to be insulted.

She hit me with a pillow. I hit her back. We began to have a pillow fight laughing out heads off.

Kelly burst into my room and exclaimed.

"YOU LIKE MIKE!" over and over again.

"GET HER!" I exclaimed in the mist of my laughter.

We tickled Kelly to the ground. All the three of us were hysterically laughing.

You get the best of three worlds? I think so

**THE END!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Short but my final chapters usually are. I don't think I usually have much left to say in the final chapter. I wrote it so quick because I'm going away tomorrow and I don't know if I will be able to update all next week. I am going to write "How to Save a Life" but unless I put up the first chapter tonight you might have to wait a week or so. Maybe more maybe less but except a week wait for "How to Save a Life" thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you all like "How to Save a Life" as much as you liked this one. **


End file.
